


Где бы ты ни лёг, там и будет моя постель

by fandom Heroes NBC 2020 (fandomHeroesNBC), Jiminy



Category: Heroes (TV 2006)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Brother/Brother Incest, Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Incest, M/M, Prostitution, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26308486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomHeroesNBC/pseuds/fandom%20Heroes%20NBC%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiminy/pseuds/Jiminy
Summary: Когда Нейтан узнал, что его брат жив, он раздобыл информацию о возможном местонахождении Питера и отправился на поиски. Вот только человек, которого он обнаружил, оказался не совсем тем, кого он искал.
Relationships: Nathan Petrelli/Peter Petrelli
Kudos: 5
Collections: Level 5 Quest 3: Миди от M до E 2020





	Где бы ты ни лёг, там и будет моя постель

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Where You Lay Down, There's My Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/77000) by [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/pseuds/BrighteyedJill). 



> Представим, что путь был проложен немного иной. Скажем, вместо Ирландии, транспортный контейнер с Питером внутри был отправлен в Амстердам, и Питер попал к совершенно другим людям.

Нейтан вновь заправил шарф, но ветер тут же выхватил его. При этом ветер, казалось, не затрагивал людей, которые лениво бродили по улице вдоль здания. Мужчины не были выставлены так демонстративно, как женщины, флиртующие в витринах в районе Красных фонарей, но Нейтан почувствовал лёгкий дух ходячей рекламы и понял, что он в правильном месте. 

Он всматривался в каждое лицо, проходя мимо, и ему отвечали оценивающими взглядами. Проститутки окликивали его на многих языках: английском, французском и немецком. Даже не понимая слов, Нейтану был ясен их смысл. Он продолжал идти.

\--

Гаитянин был тем, кто сжалился над ним. Нейтан даже не подозревал, что этот человек умеет разговаривать, когда Гаитянин появился на пороге его дома — спустя несколько бесплодных месяцев поисков Питера.

— Спроси себя, почему на самом деле ты хочешь вернуть его, — предупредил он. — Тебе может не понравиться то, что ты обнаружишь. 

Нейтан поблагодарил Гаитянина за совет, а затем купил билет в один конец.

\--

Он ещё издалека первым увидел Питера. Даже в этом скоплении людей Нейтан узнал его очертания: его позу, его силуэт. 

Нейтан подошёл ближе и встал в круг света от уличного фонаря. Когда Питер никак не отреагировал на него, не поприветствовал, Нейтан забеспокоился. Все стоящие рядом люди повернулись в его сторону, но Нейтан даже не посмотрел на них, он не мог оторвать взгляда от Питера. 

Его брат выглядел иначе с короткой стрижкой: суровым, не таким уязвимым. Питер был в чёрной рубашке, застёгнутой наполовину и открывающей бледную грудь. Его джинсы были достаточно узкими, чтобы взгляд Нейтана задержался на мгновение, а туфли отполированные и моднее всех вещей, что Нейтан когда-либо видел в шкафу у Питера.

Мгновение растянулось до момента, когда Нейтан, подняв глаза, увидел на лице Питера лишь насмешливое любопытство. Совсем не то, что ожидал Нейтан.

— Хэй, — тупо произнес Нейтан.

— Хэй, — ответил Питер. Он приподнял уголок губ в выражении, которое — Нейтан знал по опыту — улыбкой не было. — Первый раз в Амстердаме?

Нейтан нахмурился. Он встречал здесь Питера во время его поездки в честь окончания старшей школы. Но, конечно, тогда они не тратили много времени в квартале Красный фонарей. Они были заняты в отеле. 

— Ты знаешь, что нет.

Остальные рассмеялись, и один из них обронил что-то на немецком. Питер тоже усмехнулся.

— Прости, прости. Конечно, ты не в первый. 

Он протянул руку и схватил Нейтана за запястье.

— Хочешь куда-нибудь прогуляться?

Блеск в глазах Питера был заманчив, но это были не те искры, полные тепла и благоговения, что так хорошо знал Нейтан. Вместо это Питер выглядел отстранённым, почти равнодушным.

— Минутку, красавчик.

Мужчина, стоявший рядом с Питером, положил руку ему на плечо. Нейтан действительно не обратил на него внимания прежде. Он был на два дюйма выше Питера и с несколько-дневной щетиной.

— Оплата авансом, друг, — сказал он. — И тогда он весь твой.

— Думаешь, часа будет достаточно? — вкрадчиво спросил Питер, приближаясь к Нейтану. — Или ты хочешь меня на два?

— Это не смешно, — с рычанием ответил Нейтан. — Да ладно, Питер.

— Tu as un fan, Peter, — фыркнул от смеха один из парней. — Il tu demande par leur nom. 

— Просто заплати ему, и мы сможем уйти отсюда, — маняще попросил Питер, проведя рукой по груди Нейтана. — Если я был у тебя раньше, ты знаешь, что я того стою.

Нейтан подавил раздражение и стряхнул ладонь с груди. Он достал кошелёк, вытащил несколько банкнот и сунул их потрепанному мужику, сказав:

— Мне он нужен на всю ночь.

\--

Амнезия. Всё это время Питер не возвращался не из-за того, что он избегал Нейтана или разлюбил, он просто в принципе забыл о его существовании. Проще не бывает.

Нейтан должен был это понять, когда выяснил, что в этом был замешан Гаитянин. Но не понял. Стало ещё хуже, потому что на несколько мгновений он решил, что нашёл Питера, что всё будет хорошо. Но этот парень, хотя он выглядел, двигался и говорил как Питер, Питером не был. Он не мог быть по-настоящему Питером, если не знал Нейтана.

\--

Большую часть дороги до гостиничного номера Нейтана они прошли в тишине. 

— Ты действительно не помнишь меня? — наконец спросил Нейтан. 

— Извини, — ответил Питер с искренней улыбкой. — Я парень занятой, не могу всех помнить. Но, честно говоря, думаю, что запомнил бы кого-то вроде тебя. 

— Что ты имеешь в виду?

— Ничего, — быстро ответил Питер. — Просто, тебе, вероятно, не стоило давать Раулю полторы тысячи евро. Если ты только не очень отталкивающий в определённом смысле, о котором я не знаю.

Они прошли ещё два квартала в тишине.

— Я действительно не выгляжу знакомо? — спросил Нейтан снова.

— Извини, — сказал Питер. — Может, немного. Как воспоминание о сне. Или, возможно, ты ошибся. Может, я не тот парень, которым ты меня считаешь.

— Ты он, — коротко ответил Нейтан, остановившись. — Это мой отель.

\--

В первую очередь Нейтан настоял, чтобы они приняли душ. Когда Питер разделся, Нейтан уставился на него. За четыре месяца после событий в Кирби Плаза тощее, угловатое тело, ещё не простившееся с подростковыми годами, столо крепким, упругим и мускулистым во всех нужных местах. 

Питер поймал его взгляд и, вытянув руки, начал медленно кружиться, позволяя Нейтану разглядеть его со всех сторон. Нейтан никогда действительно не верил в то, что его брат умер, но увидеть его таким живым и здоровым всё ещё было невероятно и шокирующе, тем более, что Нейтан осознавал: сам он далеко не в лучшей физической форме. Медленное выздоровление с последующими месяцами самоистязаний взяли своё.

Когда Нейтан продолжил наблюдать, Питер оперся о раковину и начал выгибаться.

— Хочешь увидеть больше? — спросил он.

— Достаточно, — Нейтан шагнул под душ и протянул руку. Ему не нравилась идея, что Питер так небрежно демонстрирует себя незнакомцу. Питер не знал, что Нейтан отличался от всех других мужчин, которые могли купить его, и Нейтана корёжило от мысли, что Питер демонстрирует себя кому-то ещё.

Питер, взяв протянутую ему руку, присоединился к Нейтану в душе. 

— Сделай воду горячее, — попросил он. — Я вымою тебе голову. 

\--

— Это всё из-за того, что я тебе кого-то напоминаю? — спросил Питер.

Нейтан, держа полотенце в руке, начал вновь разглядывать Питера, наблюдая, как вода стекает по его телу и капает на белую плитку ванной.

— Да, — ответил Нейтан. Он обернул полотенце вокруг плеч Питера и притянул его поближе. — Ты мог бы быть им.

Рука Питера скользнула по груди Нейтана.

— Он сделал тебе больно? 

Кашляющий смех Нейтана был опасно похож на рыдание. Питер бросил Нейтана при смерти, позволил Нейтану думать, что он потерял собственного брата, оставил Нейтана в одиночестве и так сильно ранил его, что он пристрастился к бутылке и оставался таким месяцами. А хуже всего, что Питеру было всё равно, потому что он не помнил о его существовании. 

— Да, — ответил Нейтан. — Можно сказать, он сделал мне больно.

— Всё в порядке, — сказал Питер. — Если тебе нужно, можешь сделать больно мне.

Нейтан схватил Питера за запястья и толкнул его, позволив полотенцу упасть на пол.

— Не говори таких вещей. Ты не должен позволять людям использовать тебя так.

— Прости. — Питер криво улыбнулся. — Сила привычки. 

\--

Нейтан лежал рядом с Питером на кровати и прикасался к нему: проводил ладонями по его бледной груди, великолепному упругому животу, тонким запястьям. Нейтан помнил, как он сам выглядел после Кирби Плаза: обугленный, кровоточащий, поломанный. Монстр. Хотя он знал, что Питер умеет исцеляться, он снился Нейтану в кошмарах: так же изуродованный, с тёмными словно горячий шоколад глазами, смотрящими из-под маски обожжёной и почерневшей кожи. Его драгоценный прекрасный младший брат, искалеченный и без шанса на восстановление.

Но Питер был здесь: здоровый, целый и как всегда красивый. Возможно, что даже ещё красивее. Нейтан прикоснулся к лицу Питера.

— Можешь поплакать, если хочешь, — тихо предложил Питер. — Ты удивишься, сколько из них хотят поплакать.

Нейтан зарычал низким басом, зарокотавшим в его груди:

— Перестань говорить о них. Сейчас ты со мной.

— Тебя это беспокоит? — Питер внимательно посмотрел на него. — Так он тебя ранил? Выбрал кого-то другого?

— Да, думаю, выбрал, — ответил Нейтан, проведя рукой по боку Питера. — Я всегда знал, что он не только мой, но…

— Ты думал, что значил для него нечто иное, — уточнил Питер.

— В точку. 

Всё было именно так. Питер был в порядке без Нейтана. С грехом пополам, но он позаботился о себе, в то время как Нейтан без Питера развалился. 

— Как он мог просто меня забыть? Он знает, что я без него — ничто?..

— Всё в порядке, — произнес Питер, оборачиваясь вокруг Нейтана. — У тебя есть я. И у нас есть эта ночь. 

\--

Нейтан был искренне благодарен, что Питер над ним не смеялся. Никто никогда не мог обвинить Нейтана Петрелли в сентиментальности, и если бы неделю назад кто-то сказал ему, что он снимет в Амстердаме хастлера, который будет держать его во время плача — и на душе будет становиться легче, он смеялся бы до тех пор, пока ему не поплохело бы.

\--

Позднее Нейтан почувствовал себя спокойнее, лежа в постели вместе с братом. Но между ним и Питером — этим незнакомцем, который оказался Питером, — повисла подобно ширме неловкая тишина. И как бы не было чудесно просто вот так лежать, Нейтан хотел кое-чего ещё.

— Голоден? — наконец спросил он.

Питер мягко улыбнулся и покачал головой:

— Не ем, когда работаю.

Не обращая внимания на ответ, Нейтан потянулся к телефону и позвонил в обслуживание номеров.

— Ты всё ещё вегетарианец?

Питер нахмурился:

— Я никогда не был вегетарианцем. 

— Уверен? — спросил Нейтан.

Питер ещё сильнее нахмурился:

— Такого я не помню, — резко ответил Питер.

Больная тема, наконец. Когда консьерж ответил, Нейтан заказал фруктовый салат, пасту пенне с артишоками и шоколадный торт.

\--

Питер лежал на кровати на боку, подперев рукой голову, и пристально наблюдал за Нейтаном. 

— Мы собираемся делать это всю ночь? — спросил Питер.

Нейтан, укутавшись в пушистый белый халат, что нашёлся в шкафу, пожал плечами.

— Тебе нужно быть где-то еще?

— Выглядит так, будто ты пытаешься собраться с духом, чтобы трахнуть меня.

— Это слишком приятное занятие, чтобы торопиться, — ответил Нейтан. Но Питер был прав: он боялся. И как только Нейтан осознал эту мысль, он начал злиться. 

— Ты заплатил за меня, — заметил Питер. Он растянулся на кровати как гигантский кот. Без сомнений, Питер был прекрасен. Его мягкий член в обрамлении тёмных вьющихся волос лежал на ноге. Вспомнив его вкус, Нейтан сглотнул слюну. 

— Ты можешь заставить свои деньги работать.

Иногда Питер давал дельные советы. Нейтан подошёл к кровати и подтащил Питера за лодыжки к краю. Он опустился на колени между ног Питера, наклонившись, чтобы вдохнуть знакомый запах. Сначала он прижался губами к члену Питера, а затем облизнул, желая распробовать вкус. Этого оказалось недостаточно: Нейтан открыл рот, стараясь отсосать Питеру настолько хорошо, насколько мог.

Выражение удивления на лице Питера заставило Нейтана напевать от удовольствия. И пусть ничего в сегодняшнем вечере не было обычным, он всё ещё знал, как возбудить своего брата.

\--

Питер держался за кровать, закинув руки за голову. Лёгкое дрожание бёдер выдавало его попытки держать себя в руках, чтобы не начать вбиваться Нейтану в глотку. Нейтан же наоборот — не торопился и получал удовольствие от процесса. Он был рад, что хотя бы эти знания о Питере он не потерял.

Когда в дверь постучали, Нейтан выпустил изо рта член Питера, бросив: 

— Замри. 

Взгляд Питера из недоверчивого быстро стал вызывающим, когда Нейтан завязал пояс на халате и пошёл открывать дверь. Официант вкатил тележку в комнату, остановившись лишь на пару секунд, увидев Питера: голого, распростёртого на кровати с раздвинутыми ногами и стоящим членом. Мужчина толкнул тележку к центру комнаты:

— Сюда, сэр? — спросил он Нейтана.

— Пойдёт, — ответил Нейтан, не отрывая взгляда от Питера; он наслаждался очаровательным румянцем, растекшимся по шее и груди Питера. Нейтан схватил несколько банкнот с комода и вручил их официанту, провожая его из номера.

— Ты мне нравишься таким, — сказал Питер, когда они вновь оказались наедине.

В этот раз улыбка Питера достигла его глаз:

— Ты вроде как мерзавец. 

\--

Питер, обнажённым устроившийся на стуле с высокой спинкой за маленьким обеденным столом люкса, мог быть самой элегантной вещью, которую Нейтан видел в этой жизни. 

— Ешь, — велел Нейтан.

Питер ткнул вилкой в кусок ананаса:

— Ты говоришь как моя мама.

Нейтан еле сдержался, чтобы не подавиться пастой.

— Твоя мама итальянка?

— Может быть, — пожал плечами Питер.

Значит, Питер не был настолько уверен, как казалось. Он знал, что не помнит части своей жизни. Большей части своей жизни. Всё его прошлое. Самую важную часть.

— Как давно ты в Амстердаме? — спросил Нейтан.

— Как ты давно в Амстердаме? — ответил вопросом на вопрос Питер. Он схватил вилку с пастой из тарелки Нейтана только чтобы доказать, что он лишь заигрывает.

— Несколько дней, — ответил Нейтан, подталкивая свою тарелку ближе к Питеру.

Питер с готовностью не отказал себе в ещё одной вилке пасты.

— Здесь по работе?

— Нет, — ответил Нейтан, пододвигая пасту к себе назад, чтобы доесть. — Я говорил тебе, что ищу здесь кое-кого.

— Это вкусно, — сказал Питер, показав на пенне.

— Знаю. Это твоя любимая.

Питер положил вилку и испытующе посмотрел на Нейтана.

— Ты знаешь меня? Действительно знаешь меня?

Нейтан хотел сказать да. Хотел рассказать Питеру, кем он был и что они значили друг для друга, но он не знал, с чего начать. Как Нейтан должен был объяснить, что Питер был его братом, его моральным компасом, его сердцем? Вместо это Нейтан пожал плечами:

— Это бы что-то изменило?

Питер выдохнул, прежде задержав дыхание. 

— Полагаю, нет, — ответил он. Нейтан узнал нотки разочарования в его голосе. — Мне просто любопытно.

— Нет, — наконец ответил Нейтан. Так будет лучше. — Я тебя не знаю. 

\--

Нейтан стоял, прижав руки к окну, и смотрел на канал, пока Питер сглатывал вокруг его члена. 

— Я не должен этого делать, — сказал Нейтан.

Питер издал уклончивый звук и продолжил отсасывать. 

Нейтан обхватил ладонью затылок Питера (его волосы были слишком коротки, чтобы за них можно было ухватиться) и сказал:

— Ты не должен этого делать.

Или, точнее, Нейтану не стоило позволять Питеру это делать до того, как тот узнает, насколько они облажались.

Питер посмотрел на него снизу вверх. С губами растянутыми вокруг члена Нейтана он был великолепен. Нейтан забыл, насколько он привлекательный. Всего четыре месяца, а его воспоминания постепенно угасали. Он внимательно смотрел на Питера сейчас, сохраняя в памяти этот момент на случай, если подобное больше не повторится. 

\--

Нейтан недолго думал о том, чтобы забрать Питера домой. Он не мог исправить память Питера и не знал, мог ли это вообще хоть кто-нибудь сделать. И учитывая состояние Питера, Нейтан не был уверен, что может хоть кому-то довериться дома относительно заботы о нём. У Суреша могли бы быть добрые намерения, но парню и своих проблем хватало. Ма будет лишь пытаться использовать его. Сам Нейтан был ещё хуже: он не мог помочь, но жаждал, чтобы Питер стал тем же человеком, что и раньше. Это тоже было нездорово. Что такого чудесного было в старой жизни Питера, что ему стоило бы туда вернуться?

Нейтан причинил Питеру достаточно горя; Питер заслужил свободы от всего этого. Быть свободным от Нейтана. Но если Нейтан решился на то, чтобы позволить сегодняшней ночи произойти, значит, так нужно. Всего ещё один раз, чтобы запомнить его.

\--

— Всё в порядке, — тихо сказал Питер. — Позволь мне.

Он толкнул Нейтана на кровать, уложив на спину, и Нейтан поддался ему добровольно. Питер был таким умным: он всегда знал, как успокоить других, и сейчас он понял, что если между ними что-то и произойдёт, то ему придется помочь Нейтану.

Питер достал нечто из кармана брюк, брошенных в ванной, а затем вернулся, забравшись на кровать и оседлав Нейтана за талию. Он держал в руке смазку и кинул флакон с лентой презервативов на кровать. Питер растягивал себя одной рукой, одновременно сжимая другой свой член, всё ещё возбуждённый от действий Нейтана.

Он выглядел как сцена из влажного сна. Нейтан попытался запомнить эту картину: Питер, стоящий над ним на коленях, откинув голову назад и потерявшись в ощущениях, растягивающий себя пальцами и дрочащий сам себе. 

— Готов? — наконец спросил Питер. 

Нейтан молча кивнул. Питер вскрыл упаковку одного из презервативов и мастерски натянул его на член Нейтана. Ещё один укол ревности напомнил Нейтану, что для Питера он был просто очередным клиентом, а не самым важным человеком во вселенной, братом, любовником.

Все мысли выветрились из головы, стоило Питеру опуститься на его член. Первое тугое, скользящее проникновение головкой члена в Питера заставило Нейтана задохнуться. Он не забыл, как это чувствуется, но опыт и память не всегда идут рядом. Он обхватил руками Питера за острые бедренные кости и крепко сжал, пытаясь не развалиться. 

— Ты в порядке, — прошептал Питер. — Ты всё отлично делаешь.

Он продолжил медленно опускаться, позволяя Нейтану проскальзывать внутрь глубже и глубже, пока тому не показалось, что он может просто исчезнуть в Питере. 

\--

Питер должен был знать, что медленные ленивые круги, которые он выводил бёдрами, должны были свести Нейтана с ума. А Нейтан знал, что Питер таким образом не кончит. Даже если сердце брата ему больше не было знакомо, он знал его тело. И Питер предпочитал кое-что более… сильное.

— Позволь мне, — сказал Нейтан. Он столкнул Питера в сторону. Питер начал вставать в коленно-локтевую, но Нейтан перевернул его на спину. — Я хочу тебя видеть, — сказал он. 

Лёгкое удивление промелькнуло на лице Питера до того, как оно снова приняло нейтральное выражение. Нейтан уложил его на спину и опустился перед ним на колени. Одним грубым толчком он наполовину загнал в него член. Рот Питера распахнулся в поражённом «о».

— Вот и всё, — ободрительно сказал Нейтан. 

Он вытащил член и втолкнул его назад, глубже в этот раз. Руки Питера цеплялись за простыни. 

— Это то, что тебе нравится? — спросил он. Он знал, что это так. Он знал каждую интимную подробность о теле Питера. Но ему нужно было услышать это от Питера.

Питер обхватил ногами Нейтана за талию и наклонил бёдра, чтобы глубже принимать Нейтана. 

— Сильнее, — попросил он. — Я могу взять больше.

Нейтан всегда думал, что Питер его слишком хорошо знает, но оказалось, что он просто очень хорошо читал людей, понимал, что им нужно. На мгновение Нейтан задумался, были ли его потребности настолько очевидны, и мысль, что Питер был так внимателен ко всем клиентам, ужалила. В наказание Питеру он начал его безжалостно драть. Питер откинул назад голову и хватал ртом воздух.

Питер был слишком хорош в этом. Он принимал без жалоб всё, что Нейтан делал с ним. Было потрясающе вновь оказаться внутри него. Но это было не так, как раньше. Их больше не тянуло к друг другу с прежней силой. Для Питера это просто бизнес. Если бы его не позвал Нейтан, он был бы ещё в чьей-нибудь постели. Питер мог даже наслаждаться, но он не нуждался в этом; ему не был необходим Нейтан и, скорее всего, никогда был не нужен.

— Да, давай, — сказал Питер хриплым затраханным голосом, которым слишком много раз выкрикивал имя Нейтана. — Сделай это. 

Нейтан посмотрел на чувственного и извивающегося Питера, распростёртого под ним, и кончил с протяжным стоном. 

Руки Нейтана ослабли, и он рухнул Питеру на грудь. Хватая ртом воздух, уткнувшись Питеру в плечо, Нейтан почувствовал, как Питер упирается членом ему в живот, и снова привстал, заглядывая Питеру в глаза. 

— Хочу увидеть, как ты кончишь, — сказал Нейтан. Он обхватил ладонью скользкий от предсемени член Питера и начал грубо надрачивать его в ритме, от которого Питер никогда не мог сдержаться. — Пожалуйста, Питер. 

— Да, — сказал Питер, не отрывая взгляда от Нейтана, пока тот дрочил ему. Его бёдра поднимались, преследуя руку Нейтана на каждом движении кисти. 

Нейтан позволил своему смягчившемуся члену выскользнуть из тела Питера и вместо него загнал внутрь три пальца, умело согнув их, коснувшись места, которое заставит Питера сорваться. Он безошибочно по нему ударил. Питер напрягся всем телом и молча кончил, его член задрожал в руке Нейтана, изливаясь. Нейтан внимательно наблюдал, как Питер зажмурился и расслабил рот. Он хотел запомнить этот образ. 

\--

Питер — этот Питер — не любил его. То, что всегда помогало им быть вместе, было клубком тысячи переплетенных нитей: всё, что они делали вместе в их жизнях, испытания и триумфы, что пережили вместе. Бросить вызов родителям, страдать на званых обедах, заботиться о ранах друг друга, дурачиться каждый раз, когда была возможность сбежать, летать, трахаться и любить друг друга с безрассудной легкостью. 

Без общего прошлого Нейтан был для Питера никем, и он не надеялся стать кем-то. Он был не особо привлекателен: не в лучшей физической форме, с годами лжи и врагами за спиной, и он был тот ещё мерзавец. У Питера не было причин полюбить его. Нейтан не заслуживал этого, он не ожидал этого, и будь он проклят, если начнёт просить об этом. 

\--

— Ты собираешься? — сонно спросил Питер. 

— Да, — Нейтан закинул последнюю из его мятых вещей в сумку и застегнул молнию. — Я возвращаюсь домой. 

Питер сел и провел руками по восхитительно растрёпанным после сна волосам. 

— А как насчёт того парня? Ты не продолжишь его поиски?

Нейтан достал из кошелька все деньги и положил их стопкой на стол, чтобы Питер мог найти их позже. 

— Для него будет лучше, если я не стану, — тихо ответил он. — Я ему не нужен. 

\--

Несмотря на полумрак, мужчина так и не включил ни одну из ламп и больше не обращал внимания на Питера, суетясь по номеру и складывая вещи. Раскаяние покупателя, возможно. Питер просто вновь устроился под одеялом и наблюдал за сборами, лентяйничая, пока есть возможность и его не выпнули. Питер смотрел, как мужчина надевает пальто и берёт багаж: одна сумка и портфель. 

— Можешь остаться здесь до одиннадцати, — сказал мужчина. — Просто оставь на столике ключ. 

Питер сел.

— Ты уезжаешь прямо сейчас?

— Да. Тут нет ничего для меня. — Он остановился, положив руку на дверь, и чуть повернулся, словно хотел оглянуться, но не решился. — Береги себя, Питер, — сказал он.

— Эй, — окликнул мужчину Питер, и тот замер. — Ты никогда не говорил, как тебя зовут.

Мужчина закрыл глаза и, прежде чем наконец обернуться в сторону Питера, нахмурился словно от боли.

— Нейтан, — ответил он и закрыл за собой дверь.

— Нейтан, — повторил Питер, откинувшись на изголовье кровати. Он представил перед собой мужчину, повторяя его имя, прикидывая, подходит ли оно ему. — Нейтан…

Затем будто раздался чистый мелодичный звук колокола, будто ключ повернулся в замке, воспоминания проскользнули обратно в память Питера. Он резко выпрямился.

— Нейтан!


End file.
